


Say It Twice

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, M/M, Pain, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Stony, spanking. That’s… That’s pretty much it. Spanking and Tony coming in his pants. Needless to say, quite NSFW.





	Say It Twice

“And what’re you gonna do about it, Cap? Spank me?” Steve turns to look at Tony, and Tony meets his gaze, wearing that little grin he always wears when he’s trying to be provocative, but Steve takes one or two steps closer, until he and Tony are chest-to-chest. Tony’s falter only shows for a fraction of a second. “What?”

“That’s the third time you’ve said that to me in about a two week period,” Steve murmurs, leaning closer, until he and Tony are nose to nose: Tony’s eyes flutter shut out of reflex, and his body tenses, waiting for Steve to touch him. “Do you _want_ me to spank you?”

“You gotta catalogue everything I say?”

“Only the stuff you say more than once,” Steve says, taking another step forwards and forcing Tony to lean back against the computer terminal in his office, the backs of his thighs hitting the edge of the desk and showing him he doesn’t have any further to go back. Steve is always interested in puzzling out Tony’s weird habits – the guy just won’t say what he wants straight out, but there’s always a sense of victory when Steve teases something out of him. “What about now?” Steve leans forwards, putting his hands either side of Tony’s body and forcing him to lean back.

Tony lets out a nervous little laugh that’s from stimulation rather than actual anxiety – for some reason, it drives him wild when Steve postures like this, when he shows Tony that he’s bigger than him, that he’s stronger than him. But then, Steve used to like that, before the serum.

“What about now?” Tony repeats, like a challenge, but there seems to be a disconnect between the moment he says it and the moment after, where he realizes what it means. “ _Try me_.”

Steve smiles. He’s seen how it looks on camera, when going over footage of himself in fights, and he knows that it looks a little bit wrong, a little bit more savage than it should, perhaps because his eyes are a little too dark, but Tony shudders.

Grabbing Tony by the front of his old t-shirt, he pulls Tony back towards one of the chairs intended for guests in the office – Tony might love his wheely chair, but sitting in that would only accomplish the basis of a damned cartoon, and Steve wants to hit Tony a little harder than that.

Tony goes pliantly, and he obviously hopes that Steve will throw him over his lap, but Steve pulls him down gently, not wanting to slam down on Tony’s chest when the guy isn’t in the suit. Tony lays carefully over Steve’s broad thighs, his head on the chair beside this one and his forehead pressed into the cushion.

Steve lays his hand over the ugly fabric of Tony’s loose black pants, feeling the shape of his ass through them – he can feel Tony lift his hips slightly, ready for Steve to take them off, but Steve isn’t gonna do that this time. “You been spanked before?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, tone slightly strained. Steve can feel Tony’s dick against his thigh, beginning to show a little interest as Steve strokes over Tony’s buttocks in a lazy, circular movement. “Yeah, sometimes I’d get a chick to get it, ya know, while we were getting to it, though, not- not like this, over their lap.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve says lightly, “You’re the one that complains I’m not as traditional as you think I should be.” He waits for Tony to open his mouth to reply, and then he brings his hand down hard in a ringing _smack_ that bounces off the frosted glass of the office’s left wall, and Tony’s mouth clicks shut. “Good?”

Tony grunts.

Steve hits him again, and Tony _moans_.

Steve doesn’t set up too regular a rhythm, wanting to keep Tony on his toes, wanting to prevent him from predicting where the next blow will land, or how hard, or how quickly. He hits hard twice, and then more lightly, and then harder again – each smack makes Tony shift in his lap, groaning into the chair and grasping at Steve’s thigh, and Tony’s dick is properly hard now, and rubbing against Steve which each movement.

After a particularly hard blow, though, Tony surprises him: he lets out a soft, gasping moan, squeezing his fingers tightly around the fabric of Steve’s pants, and Steve stops with his fingers laid upon Tony’s lower back as he breathes heavily over Steve’s knees.

“Shit,” Tony mumbles, a flush showing at the back of his neck. “ _Shit_.” Steve looks down at him, draws his nails over Tony’s back, and gently pulls him up. Tony sits on the edge of the other chair, the flush obvious even under his beard, and he inhales and exhales heavily.

“You said that more than once,” Steve murmurs.

“Good to know you’re listening,” Tony shoots back, and then he drops his head to Steve’s shoulder, letting out a ragged sigh. “Let’s just- sit here a little while.”

“Doesn’t your ass hurt?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Steve grins, sets his arm around Tony, and does his best not to seem _too_ satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in!


End file.
